


Cheating Has Consequences

by jamesandalbus, matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Random Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Takes place after The Cursed Child, when all of the Next Generation characters are adults.Harry has been happily married to Ginny, but decides that there is someone he loves more. With his kids grown up, Harry has more free time and makes his move, but doesn't realise he will be caught out.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Harry/Albus Severus, Harry/Ginny, Harry/James Sirius, Harry/Lily Luna, Harry/Scorpius, Harry/Teddy - Relationship, Hermione/Harry
Series: Harry Potter Random Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Harry & Hermione's Affair

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between [jamesandalbus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus) & [matters17793](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793).
> 
> This is a merging of a few suggestions we have been sent.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is at Harry's house, and wastes no time in having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning, an idea by [jamesandalbus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus), to have Harry and Hermione cheat on Ginny and Ron, respectively.

Harry had been looking forward to this moment for years. His marriage to Ginny had been great, and he loved her, but for so long he had yearned for Hermione. He wanted her more than anything, and she wanted him too. Ron had made Hermione happy, but there was something missing in their relationship.

Molly had called Ron and Ginny to her house to deal with some family admin, and Hermione had come around to Harry's house. She knocked at the door, and didn't have to wait very long before it was answered. Harry opened up and saw his biggest crush stood in front of him, wearing a small skirt and a tight fitting blouse.

"Oh hello Hermione" Harry greeted "Come in"

"With pleasure!" Hermione enthused "Harry!"

Happily, Hermione followed Harry into the empty house, sitting down on the sofa and smiling at one another. Harry knew what he wanted, but wasn't exactly sure how he should try and tell Hermione. In order to drop a hint, Harry took off his red t-shirt, revealing a hairy six pack.

"Wow!" Hermione complimented "You look so good for someone with 3 adult offspring"

"Thanks" Harry chuckled "It's getting hot in here... Um, why don't you take your blouse off?"

"Okay" Hermione giggled.

Harry watched intently as Hermione took off her blouse, revealing her magenta bra. It showed that Hermione had a beautifully curvaceous body, with smooth and wonderfully maintained skin. This awoke something in him, as he grabbed her face and pulled them together, smashing their lips into each other in a single action.

"Oh god" Harry moaned "I've always loved Ginny, but secretly I've wanted you for so long"

"Me too" Hermione reacted "I love Ron, despite his faults, but he could never satisfy me"

"I can't wait any longer" Harry declared.

Quickly, Harry took off his socks, before ripping his black jeans away from his body and sliding his briefs down his legs to the ground. Hermione was impressed, as Harry was much longer and thicker than Ron. It made her moist to look at him, and she loved it.

"You are so handsome" Hermione said.

"Can I see you naked?" Harry posed.

Smiling, Hermione stood up and pushed Harry back so that he was sat down on the sofa once more. She removed her skirt, revealing a matching set of magenta panties. She undid her bra, allowing it to fall gracefully onto the floor, before slipping out of her panties.

"Oh my..." Harry whispered "That's one gorgeous body you've got"

"Well, thank you" Hermione reacted "But I think I know where we are going to start"

"Really?" Harry questioned "And where would that be?"

"Sit back and relax" Hermione encouraged "Let me take control"

Getting onto her knees, Hermione began licking up Harry's thighs slowly, so that she ended up near his erect, throbbing penis. He made it bounce around a bit in her face, before she grabbed it with her hand. She started to move her hand along the thick shaft, and over the head which made Harry grunt.

"Oh wow, you have a nice touch" Harry muttered.

"It's only going to get better" Hermione responded.

She began kissing up Harry's shaft, moving her hand down to caress his scrotum and squeeze his balls playfully, before taking his big dick into her mouth. The moist sensation that hit him made the desire for Hermione even stronger.

"Aah!" Harry screeched "So good!"

He watched happily as she bobbed up and down on his shaft. The way she slurped at him, encouraging him to give her his seed, was making him so horny. She was going all the way down to the base, feeling every inch of him inside her. The back of her throat was even more soft and lovely than her mouth.

"You know, Ginny never did this for me" Harry observed.

Looking up at him, she removed her mouth from his member, and moved up further, so that she could kiss him once more. Harry could taste his pre-cum on her lips and enjoyed the flavour, but there was something else he wanted to taste even more.

"Get on your hands and knees" Harry instructed "I must return the favour"

"Okay honey" Hermione agreed "Do what you want to me"

As Hermione assumed the desired position, Harry kept rubbing his cock, which was covered liberally in Hermione's saliva. She was good at slobbering, and Harry loved the technique she had used to make him so happy. He moved so that his head was near hear entrance, and began kissing her ass cheeks.

"Mmm, that feels nice" Hermione moaned.

"It's only the beginning" Harry reacted.

He kissed the walls of her clit, noting that they were so wet already. He inhaled her scent, and was hooked on her odour. As he lined his mouth up, he put his tongue out and pushed it inside of her entrance. He felt her tense up at his action.

"I've dreamed of this" Hermione said "Ron would never do it for me"

This spurred him on, as he began licking all around of her sweet vagina. Despite the fact that she had given birth twice, she was still remarkably tight, and this increased the sensation of pleasure, stimulating her so that she was ready for him.

"I can't wait to have that big dick inside of me" Hermione chuckled.

She was enjoying it so much that she pushed back onto his tongue. It was as if she was in heaven, and that she had been paired with the most talented and handsome example of wizardry. Feeling playful, Harry removed his tongue, leaving Hermione wanting more.

"What are you doing?" Hermione complained.

"I think we are ready to go all of the way, aren't we?" Harry responded.

She nodded in agreement, knowing that he was correct. He got out his wand and applied a lubrication charm to both his penis, and her vagina, wanting to be slick. She had one last surprise for him, before they began going all the way.

"I've been saving this for you" Hermione explained.

"What is it?" Harry wondered.

She took out her wand and directed it at her entrance. It had been a spell she had discovered years ago, and it was one she had reserved for Harry. Casting the spell, he watched as her walls became tighter and she looked back at him.

"What did that do?" Harry questioned "Apart from the obvious?"

"It made my entrance go back to it's virgin form" Hermione revealed "Also, it will stop me from getting pregnant"

He laughed with joy, as he knew that now he would get to take her virginity. He got in position behind her, and pushed the head of his cock into her pussy. It took a few seconds as she was so tight, but then finally he was inside her. As he pushed deeper, he felt her walls gripping him, and then he felt something different.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Harry asked.

"It was my hymen tearing" Hermione answered.

With a bit of perversion in his eyes, Harry started to thrust into Hermione, wanting to feel her walls around him. She was sending waves of pleasure through his body, and enjoyed the way that Harry was stretching her out. There was only one thing she wanted to change.

"Can you lie on your back?" Hermione requested.

"Sure, let's change position" Harry concurred.

After removing himself from her clit, Harry lay on his back on the sofa and waited for Hermione. She climbed on top of him and bent down to connect their lips again, as the love was shared. Then she reached back and grabbed his cock, guiding it into her pussy with her hand.

"That's better" Hermione claimed "Now I can bounce"

She began jumping up and down, wanting to drive his penis into herself with vigour and delight. Her body was grinding up against his, and she had never felt closer to anyone than she did right now. She could feel that she was getting ever so close to releasing.

"You're making me so horny" Hermione moaned "I can't hold on"

"In that case" Harry replied "Bounce faster and make us both cum"

He was being serious, and knew that she wasn't going to argue. He watched as she kept bouncing, getting faster and faster until she let out a loud shriek and reached her climax. He felt her liquid falling down onto his scrotum, and that was all he needed.

"Yeah!" Harry grunted.

He panted and shot a jet of his jizz into her, finishing the experience off nicely. She felt his semen moving around inside her, coating her internally with his thick seed. She climbed off and lay down next to him, kissing him happily.

"That was intense" Harry declared.

"It was amazing" Hermione chuckled.

She started to stroke his flaccid penis, which was sensitive and made him moan loudly. What they didn't know is after they had changed positions, the door had opened and they were being watched. It was when they looked towards the door, that they realised what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Harry Gets Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out who has caught him, and discovers that he must do something in order to keep his affair from Ginny and Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter merges the previous idea, with the following request:-
> 
> "I would love a series or one-shot where Harry bottoms for Teddy, James, Albus and Scorpius. At an age where everyone's legal, preferably"

When he looked up, Harry couldn't believe what he saw. He was with Hermione, naked as the day he was born, whilst his sons James and Albus were looking at him. They had expressions of disgust and upset plastered all over their faces, as they thought about what they had walked in on.

"Sons, this isn't what it looks like" Harry insisted.

"Honestly, we were just cuddling up to keep warm" Hermione added.

"It didn't look like that to us!" Albus argued.

"Considering that we witnessed you climax with each other!" James affixed.

Harry's face went a bright shade of red, as he knew that he was now in trouble. Ginny and Ron would find out, and then both he and Hermione would be outed as cheaters. He looked at Hermione, hoping that she would be able to reason with them.

"We just needed some intimacy, nothing more" Hermione said "We never intended to hurt anyone by doing this, no one was supposed to know"

"Then maybe you should lock the door!" Lily interjected.

Both Albus and James moved out of the way, revealing that Lily was stood behind them. She looked equally angry with her father, who was now feeling the deepest pit of regret about what he had done. He had been unable to control himself, but James and Albus knew that there would be consequences.

"L-Lily" Harry stuttered.

"How could you do this to mum?!" Lily demanded "It's the biggest betrayal!"

"Sorry honey I just---" Harry began.

"Don't you honey me!" Lily ordered "And Hermione, kindly leave before I make you!"

Hermione looked fearful as Lily had rage in her eyes, but did as she was asked. She quickly dressed and left the house, leaving James, Albus and Lily alone with Harry. It was the most tense that Harry had ever felt, and he had brought it upon himself.

"Look, all of you, I promise I'll do anything" Harry pleaded "To stop you from telling mum and Ron"

This made them all pause for a moment, to think about what Harry had just said. They tried to think of a suitable punishment for Harry, but there were so many different possibilities that they were struggling to think of a way.

"Honestly, I'll do anything you want" Harry insisted "No questions asked, I'll do anything"

Looking at each other, Albus and James smiled, and realised that they were both having the same idea. They used their wands to create a small piece of parchment with a message on, which was sent to Lily. It wasn't until they got her agreement that they suggested it.

"Let's do it" Lily declared.

Quicker than ever, James cast a spell that brought Scorpius and Teddy directly to them. They were both a little confused but upon being seen, Lily showed them the plan, and they smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Harry's been naughty then" Scorpius chuckled.

"And must be punished" Teddy laughed.

"Will someone please tell me what is happening?" Harry begged.

This was a genuine request, as Harry really wanted to know, despite the fact that he was aware that it probably wouldn't be good news, for him at least. He watched as James stepped forward, and began revealing the plan.

"So, considering what you just did" James began "Why don't we all have a little bit of fun?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you" Harry reacted.

"You dominated Hermione didn't you?" Albus said "And made her feel good, I bet"

"Well y-yes" Harry responded.

"Then you can let us dominate you" Lily explained.

At first, Harry wondered if they were being serious, but looking closely into their eyes, he saw that there was no hesitation, which told him that he would have to do this if he wanted to keep his affair from being leaked to his wife.

"So to be clear, you want to have sex with me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes it is" James confirmed "And I'm going first"

"How come?" Albus argued "That's not fair"

"I'm the eldest son" James explained "And you can go next"

"Ugh fine" Albus sighed "But what about the rest of us?"

"Well I don't want my siblings or friends to see me have sex" James said "So I'm suggesting one of us stays in the room to have sex, and then we swap"

"I can go along with that" Lily agreed.

"Sounds good" Scorpius stated.

"Lets get ourselves ready then" Teddy concluded.

As the others left, James had a mischievous smile on his face, one that Harry had grown to fear for many years. Whatever it was that James was planning for him, Harry needed to prepare and be ready for absolutely anything that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> There will be smut in the next chapter.


	3. James Sirius Dominates Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's punishment begins and James takes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter.

With the others out of the room, and the door firmly closed, James felt as if he could do anything. Harry was waiting naked on the bed for him, and James was looking forward to having his way. Before he started anything though, he put a silencing charm on the room, and wouldn't remove it until everyone had finished.

"So, where do you want us to start?" Harry wondered.

"You're really willing to do anything I ask?" James reacted.

"Yes, if it means you won't tell mum about my affair" Harry agreed.

"Okay then, we'll begin" James enthused.

Within seconds, James had taken his clothes off and stood naked in front of his father. He wasn't sure what Harry's reaction would be, but he was in for a treat. Harry stared at his son, noticing that he had the biggest cock he had ever seen in his life.

"Well, you're well endowed" Harry commented.

"I am, aren't I?" James chuckled "Now I think we need to get it nice and slobbery"

"Come over and I'll do as I'm told" Harry pledged "I'm ready"

"Open your mouth, and take me" James instructed.

James walked up to the top of Harry's bed, so that his dick was right in front of Harry's face. He waited for a moment, whilst Harry prepared himself, and then watched in delight as Harry wrapped his lips around the exposed head.

"Oh yes, that's it" James moaned.

Harry looked up at James, wanting to keep eye contact with his son. He felt strangely happy when he saw how much James was enjoying the experience. He began taking more of the penis into his mouth, even getting to the base and James', big, full balls.

"Stroke yourself" James ordered.

This was going so much better than Harry thought. He used his free hand to pleasure himself, stroking up and down his semi-erect cock, which quickly became rock hard, albeit dwarfed next to James'. There was a moment of bliss, before James began taking more control.

"Suck harder!" James bellowed.

Before Harry had time to react, James put his hand on the back of Harry's head and made him go faster and deeper than before. He was getting his mouth thoroughly explored, as James began thrusting into him as if his life depended on it.

"That's right, take it like you need it" James chuckled.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, with James being as rough as he could possibly be. He was loving the wetness that his dad's mouth was leaving on his dick, and was ready for more, so removed himself from Harry's mouth.

"I think we can go further" James said.

"Okay, what are we doing now?" Harry posed.

"Just lay on your back" James replied "And do as you are told"

"Yes son" Harry agreed "Anything you want"

James got on the bed so that he was facing Harry, and lifted his dad's legs up a bit. He never knew that his dad had such an inviting butt before, and it looked so ready for him. James wanted to get a feel for what it was like inside, and so inserted his finger into Harry's hole.

"Oh god" Harry panted.

"Your hole is pretty tight" James observed.

"Nothing has ever been inside it before" Harry revealed.

"And that's about to change!" James beamed.

As he moved his finger around inside Harry's ass, James made sure to be aggressive, to remind Harry of what he should expect. There was a silence between them, apart from Harry's moaning, before James removed his finger.

James moved into position and placed the tip of his penis at Harry's entrance, teasingly tapping it against Harry's skin. It had the desired effect, as after only a couple of seconds, Harry was desperate for James to be deep inside of him.

"Put it in!" Harry pleaded.

"I will" James rejoined.

As James used his hand to push his cock into Harry's hole, he felt his father become tense and start to breathe heavily. It was a brand new feeling for both of them, as they had never engaged in homosexual activity before this very moment.

"Aah!" Harry screamed "Yes!"

"I knew you'd like this" James teased "Filthy man, that you are"

Once he was all the way inside his dad, James pulled out most of the way, before thrusting back into him. There was then a rapid increase in pace as James well and truly fucked his dad. Harry was stroking his own penis once more, loving the rhythm of James.

"I love this!" Harry panted.

"I know, tell me I'm the man!" James ordered.

"You're the man" Harry replied "I'm pathetic"

"Yes you are, and now you are under my control" James persisted "Dirty, dirty man"

The pace and the talk was giving James so much happiness, as he continued moving around inside of Harry. He lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders and bent over, to stretch Harry's cheeks apart and allow himself easier entrance inside of his dad.

"Are you ready for me to explode inside of you?" James posed.

"I am, I want it so much" Harry moaned.

With a final, forceful thrust, James reached his orgasm and shot his hot seed inside of his father. He remained in place, wanting to stay inside the warm hole for the entirety of his climax. Harry was still stroking himself as he was filled with James' sperm.

"That's the most I've ever released" James explained "And now, it's all inside of you"

"I'm so close James, so close!" Harry grunted.

At that point, James removed himself from his father's hole, and used his wand to cast a spell that made Harry's hole tight. This would also ensure his semen would stay inside his father. He then stood up and got dressed, leaving Harry very frustrated.

"But what about me?" Harry questioned.

"You'll have to wait, there are four others to go yet" James responded.

After getting dressed, James left the room and went downstairs where the others were. He knew that they would be curious to know what to expect from Harry, so was ready to answer any of the questions that they might have. The first to speak was Albus, who was getting ready for his turn.

"What was it like?" Albus wondered "James, I must know"

"It was amazing" James reacted "He will literally do anything. Although to be fair to you, I've used the tightening spell on him, so that he isn't slack and you can have lots of fun"

"Thanks bro" Albus enthused.

"No problem Albus" James responded.

"And he enjoyed it too?" Lily wondered.

"Well, I've not let him climax yet" James replied "I figured it would make more sense if he waited until we had all finished.

"I agree" Scorpius concurred "He can hold on"

"And it will be very intense" Teddy added "For him, at least"

As Albus ran off upstairs, the others waited knowing that their plan was now in full force. Harry would be doing whatever they told him to do, and unlike James, Albus was already very sure of what he wanted Harry to perform, and now it was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed.


	4. Albus Severus Dominates Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to please Albus, and gets some more domination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking longer than planned, but we wanted to make these chapters the best they could be.

As Harry waited for the next person, he grew increasingly upset at the fact that he wasn't allowed to orgasm yet. He was so close, but being unable to do anything that feeling was subsiding rapidly. He looked so desperate when Albus entered the room.

"So, now for your second round" Albus began.

"Please, I'll do absolutely anything" Harry insisted "No matter how sick it might be"

"Trust me" Albus soothed "This is going to be very enjoyable"

"I hope so" Harry muttered.

With the door closed, Albus removed his clothes and immediately, Harry noticed that Albus was slightly smaller than James. He was a little sad as he enjoyed James' huge dick, but at the same time he knew Albus' cock would be easier to take.

"Sit up on the edge of the bed" Albus ordered.

"What are we going to do?" Harry questioned.

"Well, I'm going to stand in front of you" Albus said "And I want you to give me a hand job"

"Okay" Harry uttered "Let's get started then"

As Albus moved over to Harry, he watched as his father tentatively wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started to move his hand up and down on Albus' big member, and instinctively started to stroke himself at the same time. Albus put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh yeah" Albus teased "You like that?"

"It's bigger than mine" Harry complimented "It's really nice too"

Harry was stroking a little bit too slowly for Albus' liking, and so he began fucking Harry's hand. Harry noticed this and kept his hand still, enjoying the view of Albus' cock moving through the hole that his hand had made for him.

"That's right, squeeze me" Albus grunted "You are pathetic"

"I know" Harry concurred "I need my sons to teach me a valuable lesson"

After thrusting into Harry's hand, Albus was feeling like a bit of a mad man. He had never been in control of any situation, and was also still a virgin. He wasn't exactly sure if he was going to do anything right, but with everything going on, this was the best chance he had.

"I want more right now!" Albus demanded "Get on your hands and knees on the bed!"

"Yes" Harry agreed "Of course"

Albus kept his motor running by stroking himself whilst Harry changed position. He got behind his dad, and noticed the pink hole that was in front of him. Harry's ass was so inviting, and Albus wanted to try something he had heard about before.

"What are you going to do?" Harry questioned "Is it---"

Harry was cut off as he felt Albus grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart, before letting his tongue invade his father's hole. He had been excited about doing this, and the sensation of Harry's tight opening squeezing around his tongue was another level.

"Oh son!" Harry moaned "That's great!"

Albus let his tongue go deep, and lick around Harry's hole. He tasted something salty, and realised that he must have just licked some of James' load. Most of it had gone further into Harry, but a few little bits had stayed there. It was soon gone, and Albus was licking around every part of Harry's entrance.

"If this is what your tongue feels like, I can't wait for your dick!" Harry enthused.

Unexpectedly, Harry was now enjoying the experience. He wanted, and craved more than anything, his son to take control of him in this situation. He knew that he wasn't even half way through this whole thing, but it had not taken much action for Harry to get into it.

He then complained as he felt Albus pull his tongue out, as his hole was becoming very needy. He looked back and saw Albus smiling, before the tip of Albus' penis was starting to push into him. He let out a moan, as Albus pushed himself into Harry's wet hole.

"Oh yes!" Harry panted "I want this"

"And you'll get it" Albus reacted "Just satisfy me"

To begin with, Albus thrust into Harry, loving the way that a wobble was sent through Harry's ass cheeks each time he went all the way in. Harry was still tight, and grasping onto Albus' member securely. Albus was in a world of excitement and fulfilment.

"Are you my little slave?" Albus teased "Will you do everything for me?"

"I'm your slave!" Harry declared "I'm here to do as you order"

"In that case, push back on me" Albus ordered.

Immediately Albus stopped moving, and Harry began pushing back on his son's prick. He was feeling so full, and knew that he was only going to get fuller as the day went on. He moved around a bit, so that Albus' cock stimulated every part of his hole.

"Oh yes, I'm close!" Albus beamed "Slave I'm so close!"

"Give it all to your slave" Harry encouraged "Daddy wants your cum"

Albus couldn't take it anymore and took action, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling his dad all the way back. With his dick buried all the way inside, Albus shot his seed, emptying his balls and filling his dad up with sperm. Harry moaned, but didn't stroke himself, as he knew he was forbidden.

"Is that all of it?" Harry wondered.

"Nearly!" Albus grunted.

One last little bit of semen filled Harry up, before Albus pulled out. Just before he got dressed, he remembered what James had said, and used the tightening spell on Harry, to keep him ready for whoever would be next to have sex with him.

"I hope you are going to satisfy everyone else" Albus warned.

"I will" Harry pledged.

Leaving the room, Albus skipped happily down the stairs and couldn't wait to see the others. He didn't know who was going up next, but he knew one thing he wanted to do was rest. He didn't realise how tiring having such intense sex could be. He joined everyone else, feeling so powerful.

"So, how was it for you?" James questioned.

"Awesome just as you said!" Albus declared.

"He did everything you wanted?" James persisted "Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did!" Albus beamed "And I've tightened him again"

"Right, my turn!" Scorpius interrupted.

"Good luck" Teddy chuckled.

"And please don't wear him out too much, there are still two more to go!" Lily chuckled.

Scorpius was so horny, and wanted to go and see Harry right away. He was aware that his father probably wouldn't approve, but he didn't care. Scorpius knew that with Harry, anything was possible and soon enough, he would find out what it was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.


	5. Scorpius Dominates Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets to try something he's wanted to do for a while with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the midpoint of Harry's punishment.

As Scorpius headed upstairs, he could feel the excitement rushing around his body, his penis throbbing in his underwear. When he opened the door to Harry's room, he could see that look of lust and desire that was on his face, giving Scorpius an excuse to be really energetic.

"Scorpius, you're next?" Harry questioned.

"Yes I am, and I'm feeling horny already" Scorpius chuckled.

"I'm ready for you" Harry insisted "I'm here for your pleasure"

"In that case" Scorpius reacted "I want you to undress me"

There was a smile on Harry's face as he stood up and walked over to Scorpius. There was a sense of anticipation as Harry began by removing Scorpius' shirt, revealing a skinny, pale frame with not much muscle definition but still very nice to look at.

"You're gorgeous" Harry complimented.

"Keep going" Scorpius instructed.

Next up, Harry got on his knees, taking off Scorpius' shoes and socks. As Harry expected, Scorpius was grinning from ear to ear when he looked up, which gave him the go ahead to pull down Scorpius' tight fitting trousers, letting Scorpius climb out of them before throwing them down on the floor..

"You want to see my penis?" Scorpius teased.

"Yes I do" Harry revealed.

Finally, Harry put his fingers under the waistband of Scorpius' boxer shorts and pulled them down, noting that Scorpius was long and thin. He was also smooth, not being a fan of body hair in general. Harry didn't know what to say as he stared in awe.

"What are you waiting for?" Scorpius questioned "Put those pretty lips to good use, Potter!"

"Okay" Harry rejoined "That is my job"

Slowly running his hands up from Scorpius' ankles to his hips, Harry began playing with Scorpius' scrotum, feeling the balls in his hands, before accepting the head of Scorpius' cock into his mouth. It wasn't difficult to fit in, but it quickly reached the back of his throat, causing Harry to gag.

"Oh boy" Scorpius whispered "I've wanted this for the longest time"

It was true, Scorpius had loved the idea of oral sex ever since he heard about it. He was curious what the inside of a mouth would feel like around his knob, and know he knew. Using his wand, Scorpius turned the lighting down to make it dim, which highlighted Harry nicely.

"You have one sweet mouth" Scorpius persisted "I love this"

As Scorpius relaxed, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Harry moving along his shaft. The slobber was coating him in no time at all, and if it wasn't for his self control, Scorpius might have already reached his peak.

"Harry, I know what I want to do" Scorpius said "Get on the bed and finger your ass"

Taking his mouth away from Scorpius, Harry moved back onto the bed, feeling the sheets on his skin. He got on his hands and knees, and looked back at Scorpius, who had taken to stroking himself whilst Harry obeyed his orders.

"Go on, finger that hole" Scorpius repeated.

Harry sucked on his index finger, before moving his hand back. He carefully circuled the surroundings of his entrance, before slowly pushing his finger inside. It caused him to moan, and Scorpius grunted in satisfaction of the view and noise.

"Now go quicker" Scorpius ordered.

True to his word, Harry obeyed and started fingering his ass at a steady pace, gently stimulating his prostate before he started getting faster and faster. The movement made his body shake a bit, and his penis swung between his legs.

"Is this good?" Harry wondered.

"It's perfect, and now you get a reward" Scorpius said.

Scorpius began to move onto the bed, sliding between Harry's legs so that Harry was now on top of him. He wanted to have an easy time, so he used his wand to lubricate his dick, before using his hand to guide it into Harry's hole.

"Yes, that's a great feeling" Harry moaned.

"It's only going to get better" Scorpius retorted.

Despite his skinny frame, Scorpius was very strong, and put his hands on Harry's hips. He began moving Harry up and down on his hard, stimulated cock, getting into a nice pace that allowed him to enter all the way before coming out almost completely.

"You have such a good hole!" Scorpius grunted.

"Your dick needs all of the attention" Harry panted.

"Bounce on me, quickly" Scorpius instructed.

This was when Scorpius removed his hands, putting them behind his head and allowing himself to take a break. Harry started moving up and down on Scorpius' dick, allowing himself to be filled by the long member, which was pulsating and clearly reacting well to the action.

"I'm gonna cum inside you" Scorpius chuckled.

"I want to feel your cum" Harry concurred.

"But you have to wait till later for your orgasm" Scorpius reminded.

"I know, but it's going to be worth it" Harry observed.

The pace was getting so fast, and Scorpius could barely contain his lust. His body tensed up, and his toes curled before his body could not control anything, and his hot sperm was released in jets deep in Harry's hole.

"Yeah, milk me!" Scorpius encouraged.

"Yes!" Harry screeched.

Scorpius was still pumping away inside Harry, feeling his body start to calm down as his orgasm began to subside. Harry had started slowing down, and gradually pulled himself off from Scorpius. He lay down beside the Malfoy, and caught his breath.

"That was really, really amazing" Harry complimented.

"I think you are great" Scorpius rejoined "But I must be fair to Teddy"

Harry knew what Scorpius meant, as his hole was tightened again and Scorpius dressed himself. Harry was surprisingly not exhausted, and was just waiting for Teddy and Lily to come up and join him. He smiled at Scorpius one last time, before Scorpius left.

When Scorpius reached the others, he could see the knowing grins that were plastered on their faces. He sat down beside them, and felt at his most relaxed as he knew that Teddy would probably try something completely different.

"Good was it?" James chuckled.

"You know it!" Scorpius beamed.

"I like the plan we came up with" Albus interjected.

"And now I'm going to get some kinky fun" Teddy declared.

"Leave me something" Lily joked "I'm going to be finishing this plan"

Teddy stood up, feeling his hands begin to shake in sheer excitement of what he could achieve. The others were wondering what Teddy might have in mind, as he was very experienced and could therefore give Harry more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed.


	6. Teddy Dominates Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy dominates Harry in a different way to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to work on.

Teddy rushed upstairs and opened the door to Harry's room, slamming it shut as if time was about to run out. There was nothing holding Teddy back, as he knew quite a few tricks and would be quite happy doing most activities. Harry was really happy to see his godson.

"Teddy, it's your turn" Harry observed.

"Yes Harry, but I'm going to be slightly different to the others" Teddy explained.

"In what way, exactly?" Harry wondered.

"You will see" Teddy replied.

Harry watched Teddy undress, using his wand to remove his clothes in an instant. Then Harry saw that Teddy had the biggest penis of all, being longer and thicker than James, Albus and Scorpius. He knew that the best of the guys had been saved until last.

"I am going to take full control" Teddy insisted.

"How are you going to do that" Harry wondered.

"Like this" Teddy added.

"It's very---" Harry began.

Whilst Harry was replying, Teddy cast a spell which allowed him to control Harry with his wand. Harry couldn't move by himself and knew that his time he was going to be well and truly dominated by the most experienced of all involved.

"That's better" Teddy chuckled "You are now under my control"

"I can't wait" Harry giggled "I want to be treated like dirt"

"And that's what you will get" Teddy assured.

"I just hope I meet your expectations" Harry sighed.

Using his wand, Teddy moved Harry so that he was in a standing position, and then lay down on the bed on his back. He summoned Harry over to him, and within seconds Harry was laying between his legs, looking up at him.

"Now, let's start with some hand job action" Teddy stated.

"My hands are made for milking" Harry joked.

Harry felt his arms move and his hand grasp around Teddy big cock. He loved the feel of the veins underneath the skin, and the throbbing feeling as he began moving his hand at a robot like consitent pace. He loved the way that Teddy's penis stood to attention.

"You're worshipping your godson" Teddy teased "And there isn't a thing you can do about it"

"I have never felt so helpless" Harry explained "Yet this is the best thing I've ever done"

Teddy knew that Harry was being serious, and moved his hand down to caress Harry's face. There was actual chemistry between them, and even though Harry couldn't move independently at that time, he realised that Teddy was going to make everything more interesting.

"I think I want to be licked, like a lollipop" Teddy said.

"You're in charge" Harry submitted.

Harry felt his tongue poke out of his mouth, and his head lower to where the tip of Teddy's cock was. He started licking up Teddy's shaft, watching as his godson quivered with delight. He was pleased to be giving Teddy such pleasure.

"I'm superior to you" Teddy stated "You have happily cheated on your wife, but you've had to pay the price"

He knew Teddy was right, and was reminded of what was going on. This was a punishment instead of a treat, but Harry had grown so fond of this intimacy, that he had completely forgotten about all of the negativity, and enjoyed himself instead.

"There is not much time before Ginny returns" Teddy noted "So I guess I need to get a move on"

"I'll let you choose what position you want" Harry said "Seeing as I have on choice or say in the matter"

"I know what I'm going to do" Teddy stated.

Harry suddenly found himself floating in the air, as Teddy got up and stretched. He could tell that Teddy was preparing for something big, and this garnered his curiosity. Teddy put him up against a wall, back to the wall, and then lifted Harry's legs up and put Harry's hands on his shoulders.

"This is where my satisfaction becomes priority over anything" Teddy grunted.

"Use me as you will" Harry obliged.

Teddy's cock was rubbing against Harry's entrance already, and felt how warm the walls outside of Harry's hole were. He pushed against Harry, and his cock started sliding into Harry's hole. He knew that he would be rough, and that he could show Harry what it really meant to dominate.

"That's too big" Harry complained "I don't think I can take it"

"Oh yes you can" Teddy argued "So relax"

Harry tried his best, and then felt Teddy's penis all the way inside of him. It was really stretching his hole wide open. After a few seconds of discomfort, Harry started feeling pleasure, as Teddy began moving in and out of him.

"That feels good doesn't it?" Teddy moaned.

"S-so good!" Harry screamed.

"I love hearing you scream" Teddy giggled "Scream my name"

"Oh Teddy!" Harry screeched "Teddy!"

Feeling like his body was going to explode, Teddy sped up, and didn't find long to get to his climax. A final thrust was enough, causing Teddy to spurt his hot jizz deep inside Harry's body. He could see that Harry's body looked a little inflated, and Teddy guessed it was because of all of the sperm left in him by them all.

"Oh wow" Harry said "You beast"

"I bet you really want to shoot your load now don't you?" Teddy questioned.

"I really do" Harry confirmed.

"Then perhaps Lily will let you" Teddy responded "Anyway, I'm done here"

Pulling out of Harry, and making sure he had performed the tightening spell, Teddy quickly grabbed his clothes and put them back on. He was fully aware that Harry needed his release, and was therefore rushing so that Lily could finish the deed.

He could see that the others were waiting for him to explain what had happened, but Teddy wanted to calm down a bit first, and allow his body to catch up and gain it's energy back. After sitting down, Scorpius spoke.

"Did you dominate him?" Scorpius laughed.

"You bet I did, he was unable to move" Teddy retorted.

"You must show us one day" James chuckled.

"Perhaps we could all learn something" Albus giggled.

"Is he even still up for it?" Lily wondered "Remember I'm about to have my turn"

"He's gagging for an orgasm" Teddy assured "Go give it to him"

Lily nodded with more enthusiasm than ever before, as she left the guys to rest. They had their way with Harry, but Lily knew it would be different with her. She was going to find a way to keep things entertaining and fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!


	7. Lily Enjoys Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily enjoys having fun with her dad, and Harry finally gets to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was merged into the rest of the story, after we received an e-mail request for Lily/Harry.

Lily was feeling a little bit guilty about punishing her father. She loved him very dearly, and would do anything for him, but she was disappointed by the fact that Harry would cheat on Ginny, with of all people, Hermione.

She entered the room and saw Harry looking like he would be pushed over the edge of pleasure and lust. Seeing her father in this position gave Lily some reassurance that this was going to be a good thing to do, and therefore she wouldn't need to feel bad.

"Lily sweetie" Harry greeted.

"I'm feeling so good" Lily explained "And I want you to make me feel even better"

"I'll do that" Harry agreed "As long as I can climax"

"You will, I promise" Lily pledged.

Harry started to stroke himself, as he was feeling so horny and being denied his orgasm had made him even more determined to reach his peak. Lily slipped her dress off, leaving only her underwear on, before she undid her bra and pulled off her panties.

"Wow" Harry whispered "You've grown into such a pretty lady"

"Thanks dad" Lily reacted "But we have business to settle"

"How do you want to settle it?" Harry wondered.

"I want you to pay some attention to my vagina" Lily responded.

She got on the bed on her back, legs spread to show off her wet, awaiting entrance ready for Harry. He was rock hard at this point, looking for anything to stimulate his heightened desire to climax there and then.

"Go on, use your tongue" Lily encouraged.

"Okay, I will darling" Harry concurred.

Harry got in between her legs, and was really enjoying the sight of his daughter's virgin pussy. He put his tongue out straight, and started to lick around the opening, feeling her beautiful skin on his tasting organ.

"Oh dad, put it in" Lily instructed.

"With pleasure" Harry replied.

Lily felt Harry push his tongue into her, stretching her for the first time. He began licking around inside of her, making her walls wet even more, and getting her into a lustful mood. She began panting with his movements sending her happily into bliss.

"I'm glad the first time I do this will be with you" Lily moaned.

Harry took his hand away from his cock, and rested them on Lily's thighs. After he licked deeper, Harry felt Lily go tense, as he stimulated her g-spot. She had never felt this much pleasure before, and she knew it was only going to build.

"Your tongue is so good" Lily whispered.

As he go into a groove, Harry could start tasting Lily's wetness, as she became more and more moist. His dick was throbbing and he believed that one more stroke would be enough to let him cum, but he was busy giving all his attention to Lily, who wanted to change.

"Lie down, I want to try something" Lily said.

As Lily moved off of the bed, Harry lay down in her place. Harry was wondering what Lily had in mind, but then all became clear. Lily climbed up his body, and then slowly sat on his face. She moved around until she was comfortable, and then she rubbed her clit against his mouth and nose.

"Yes dad!" Lily panted "Inhale me, lick me!"

It was all too much, and Harry couldn't stop himself. Without touching his groin, Harry shot a big load of his sperm onto his chest. Lily noticed how his licking changed in her, and he went as deep as he could. When she looked around, she spotted the white semen on his body, so she moved off of his face to let her father breathe.

"I made you climax" Lily observed "So now you can help me"

"What can I do for you?" Harry posed "I want to give you a great orgasm"

"Fuck me dad" Lily ordered.

"No problem" Harry giggled.

Lily climbed back down, lining her pussy up with his cock. She knew that he wasn't hard, but she wanted him inside of her, knowing that he would be the person who would take her virginity. She then remembered that she overheard Ron once cast a spell to get him erect, so she repeated this on Harry.

"Oh my" Harry commented.

"I'm so ready" Lily stated.

Harry felt as Lily lowered herself on him. She was tight, and warm, and wet, just as Harry had expected. She felt a tear as Harry went all the way in, and this told her that her hymen had broken, and now she was not a virgin.

"Hold me up, and thrust into me" Lily ordered.

"Yes honey" Harry obliged.

As he started moving inside of Lily, he heard the load moans that she made. Harry loved the way that he was making her horny, the squelching sounds as he moved being the most satisfying noise that had ever been made.

"This is great" Lily panted "So good"

"You like this?" Harry posed "Sweetie?"

"I do, it's so amazing and..." Lily mumbled.

Closing her eyes, Lily could feel the pleasure approaching, her orgasm was about to take hold of her body. She screamed as her pussy tightened around Harry, and her juices fell freely down his dick. Harry removed himself and Lily fell beside him. She stayed still, calming herself down as her climax began to end.

"Oh now, that was not what I expected" Harry grunted.

"You just made me happy" Lily complimented.

"Shall we get dressed now, and join the others?" Harry suggested "Seeing as my punishment is over"

"Okay, but I want you to promise me something" Lily retorted "Promise me"

"Anything" Harry responded.

"Never, ever cheat on mum again" Lily warned.

"I won't" Harry promised.

"Good" Lily concluded.

As they got dressed, Harry felt the actual guilt from what he had done. He thought that being with Hermione would be so wonderful, but now he saw how much upset he had caused, and he just had to put it right, whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Ginny's Gift From Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry's punishment, Ginny comes home and gets to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to add some of Harry/Ginny, so here it is.

The guys were waiting downstairs for Lily and Harry to come downstairs. They were recovered from their exploits, and had a lot of fun with their plan. But now it was over, and they were going to keep their word and not tell Ginny about what had happened.

They heard footsteps, rather slowly coming down the stairs. They looked over and saw Lily enter first, followed closely by Harry. They sat down, and looked at the guys, who were smiling knowingly at the two of them.

"The plan is now finished" James declared "So have you learnt your lesson dad?"

"Yes I have" Harry responded "It was not a wise thing that I did, and I know that now"

"We aren't going to tell mum" Albus reiterated "But don't do it again"

"I've promised your sister that I won't" Harry rejoined.

"I wasn't expecting to be involved with this" Scorpius interjected "But hey, I can't wait to tell my dad"

This made Harry look over at Scorpius, knowing that Draco was his worst enemy. He started worrying about what would happen if Draco was to find out, and there was a moment where he genuinely thought Scorpius was being serious.

"Please don't tell him" Harry begged.

"It's called a joke, calm down" Scorpius reacted.

"I must say, it was a lot of fun" Teddy commented "But you can't afford to mess up again"

"I know" Harry sighed.

"Having said that, Hermione has got off rather lightly" Teddy added.

They all looked at each other, remembering that Hermione had left and basically got away with cheating on Ron. It made them a bit angry to think that they had missed the opportunity to teach her a lesson too, but that was irrelevant as Hermione wasn't their concern.

"It was my fault, I should have controlled myself" Harry muttered.

"Well, you are forgiven" Lily assured.

"Do you think we can move on now?" Harry wondered.

"Of course, but step out of line again, and you know what happens" James warned.

"There will be no repeat of this though, isn't that right dad?" Albus added.

"I hope I've proven that by taking my punishment" Harry stated.

"We believe you" Scorpius replied.

"And Ginny is going to be oblivious" Teddy affixed.

When Harry looked at them, he could see genuine looks of promise, a feeling that he really could trust his kids and the others. His attention was distracted when the door opened and Ginny walked in, seeing them all sat down.

"What's going on?" Ginny posed.

"Nothing" Harry responded.

"We're all just relaxing" Lily added.

"Oh... I see" Ginny sighed.

She went into the kitchen and didn't suspect anything, which was a great bit of relief for all of them, but especially Harry. There was nothing else that Harry wanted to do, other than go and kiss Ginny, which he did when he ran into the kitchen after her.

"I love you" Harry declared.

"I love you too" Ginny responded.

"I want to make you happy" Harry said.

"You do?" Ginny reacted "What did you have in mind?"

"Come upstairs to the bedroom" Harry proposed "I'll give you some relief"

Ginny looked excited, and no longer suspected even a little bit. She ran upstairs behind Harry, who wanted to give Ginny a really nice climax. He was spent, but that wouldn't matter, as he had other ways of pleasing his wife.

They entered the bedroom and closed the door, kissing each other passionately. At the same time, they were ripping each other's clothes off, and Harry admired Ginny's wonderful body. He felt silly for wanting Hermione, seeing that he had such a beautiful wife.

"My tongue wants to show you it's talent" Harry stated "And I want to taste your climax"

"Oh babe!" Ginny screamed "I want to feel your tongue inside me!"

Harry pointed at the bed, and Ginny assumed the position of all fours. Harry lowered himself down to her entrance, and took a playful lick of her walls. It made Ginny shake with excitement when she felt his warm tongue.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny moaned.

To his surprise, Harry felt his cock get hard, and he knew that he would be able to go one more round. He started pushing his tongue into Ginny' clit, whilst she lowered her hand down to his face and pushed him deeper.

"Fill me baby" Ginny encouraged.

With his motivation sky high, Harry started licking really quickly. He could feel her start to drip as she got moist, and her walls began clenching around him. He knew that she wouldn't last long, so he made her feel really good.

"I think I'm going to release!" Ginny declared.

With everything going so well, Harry kept up the pace and then with a big shake, Ginny released her juices, coating Harry's tongue. He lapped up every last drop and cleaned his wife's vagina. Her breaths were fast, but Harry loved it.

"Wow, that was so good" Ginny complimented.

"Fancy going a bit more?" Harry posed.

"You want me to help you orgasm?" Ginny posed.

"Yes, and I've learnt this great spell" Harry said.

Ginny didn't know what was happening, until Harry cast the spell and she felt her clit become tight. He also put a charm on her to stop Ginny getting pregnant. He looked at his wife, and felt so horny that his cock was pulsating. He just had to get inside her, and knelt down behind his wife.

"Put it in me" Ginny begged.

"Oh, I will!" Harry beamed.

Harry pushed his penis into her vagina, feeling how pleasant it really was. It felt even better than Hermione's had done, not that he would tell her that for obvious reasons. He began moving in and out of his wife.

"I'm your bitch!" Ginny teased.

"I know, and this is where I reward you" Harry grunted.

They were rutting away quite happily, feeling their bodies constantly crashing together. Harry bent over and turned Ginny's head back, allowing them to kiss as he was shagging her. He was being so stimulated, so pleasured, and it was not going to be long.

"Are you ready for me?" Harry questioned.

"I want your load inside me now!" Ginny screamed.

At that point, Harry felt his body enter orgasm, as he thrust all the way inside his wife and released his seed inside Ginny. It was all going directly into her, deep into her womb, and when he finished, his balls were empty. He pulled out, and collapsed beside Ginny.

"You are so beautiful" Harry commented "My beautiful"

"Thanks, handsome" Ginny responded "You're my world"

He moved closer and held her, knowing that he had a lucky escape. He was no longer interested in Hermione, as he knew that Ginny was the only one he needed, the only one he wanted, and above all else, was the soulmate that he would spend his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
